


Wake up….please wake up!

by PRGeek4Life



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Supercharge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRGeek4Life/pseuds/PRGeek4Life
Summary: None of them saw it coming, it just happened. One minute it was there, the next it was gone.





	

The rangers had just fought yet another of Sledge’s monsters and were back in the base….but what they didn’t know is they’d been followed. Fury had watched them fight, then had followed the team without being spotted. At last, the villains had found the base that they’d been searching for since the beginning of this war. They finally had the upper hand.

Fury went back to the ship and reported his findings to Sledge, who had Wrench make a bomb. Fury went back to where he’d seen the rangers go, and pulled the dinosaur tooth, which opened the slide. He pushed the button, and rolled the bomb down the slide, where it exploded as it landed in the base.

Luckily, not all of the rangers were in the base…in fact, most of them were in the Dino Bite Cafe working. Tyler and Kendall were the only ones in the base when the bomb exploded. The two rangers were thrown backwards and into different sections of the base. Each hit something hard enough to knock them out. The rangers upstairs in the Dino Bite Cafe heard the explosion and felt vibrations from under the ground. Shelby and Ivan said they’d check it out and made a beeline for the base.

When the doors opened, Shelby and Ivan were greeted by a sight they never thought they’d see. The base was a complete mess, and there was stuff everywhere. Each of them only had one thing in mind though, and that was: where were Kendall and Tyler? They slowly stepped into the base and looked around. They both gasped at the same time and ran over to a form on the ground, Shelby kneeling next to Tyler and Ivan next to Kendall.

Shelby carefully lifted Tyler into her arms while she was still kneeling on the ground. She looked at his motionless form and bit her lip. She was so afraid that she’d lost him. Shelby held Tyler close and whispered softly. 

 _“Tyler, you have to wake up. Please, wake up! You can’t leave me….the team needs you….but more importantly, **I** need you. Wake up….please!”_  
  
Shelby hugged him close, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to keep it together. A few minutes after she’d spoken, Tyler’s eyes opened slowly, and he smiles softly at Shelby. Shelby gasped, then grinned.  
  
_“Tyler! Thank goodness…I thought….”_  
  
Tyler smiled softly, and gently cut her off.

 _“Hey, hey it’s okay…I’m not, am I? I’m fine.”_  
  
Tyler’s smile faded for a brief moment as the memory of what had happened played back, and he realized that somebody else had been in the base with him..Kendall. He glanced over at where he saw Ivan with Kendall.  _  
_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ivan carefully lifted Kendall into his arms in a similar way to how Shelby did to Tyler. He hadn’t told anybody, not even Kendall, how he felt about the scientist he now held close. Kendall knew so much, and she was as beautiful as she was smart. Kendall had been the one to show him and teach him about this new time period that he lived in…and he didn’t want to lose her.  
  
_“Come on, m’lady. Wake up…please, wake up! You can’t leave….not now. Not after all we’ve done….and you mean more to us…to **me**  then you realize.”_

He held her close in his arms, and was relieved when a few minutes later, Kendall grunted, then opened her eyes. She looked up at Ivan, and the look in his eyes told her that he’d been worried about her…but as she remembered what had happened, she became worried herself, and tried to stand up.  
  
 _“Ivan? What…what happened? Where’s Tyler? Is he alright? Are you okay?”_

Ivan smiled slightly. Even though she’d nearly died, Kendall still put others first…a very loyal comrade indeed. He carefully supported her as she stood up.

 _“Tyler’s fine, he’s with Shelby over there. I’m fine….in fact, I’m more worried about you right now. Are you sure you’re alright, m’lady?”  
_  
Kendall smiled at Ivan. She knew the team valued her, but she never knew how much….especially when it came to Ivan. She never realized how much she cared about Ivan, or how much he cared about her. When she looked at him when she woke up, she saw something in his eyes…he cared about her…more than as a friend.  
  
_“I am now.”_  
  
Ivan smiles at her, and Kendall smiles back at him.The two of them then looked over at Tyler and Shelby wrapped in each others arms in a loving embrace. Kendall couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. She knew it was only a matter of time before Tyler and Shelby would get together, but Kendall just wanted somebody to care about **her.**  As she was thinking about this, she became aware that Ivan had pulled her into a tight hug, and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her on the cheek. Kendall looked up at Ivan and smiled softly. She’d just found her golden knight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I did for somebody on tumblr. I've decided to start posting things on here again, and figured I'd post the works I do on here as well as on tumblr! I did edit it a little bit before posting it on here.
> 
> You can find the original story here: https://justarandomteenagefangirl.tumblr.com/post/153454457228/wake-upplease-wake-up


End file.
